


Remlin教授

by hhkillua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是一个脑洞。有关梅林。哈利波特的设定客串。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remlin教授

赫敏最先怀疑Remlin教授的身份。

他经常无意识的不用魔杖就能拿到书本和水杯，然后再手忙脚乱的掩饰。  
他还经常不用魔杖就能使出恶作剧，然后和他们躲在墙后捂着嘴大笑，叫他们保密。  
作为黑魔法防御课的老师却教他们如何用魔法快速制作腌蛋，以及如何快速穿衣，这些完全无关紧要的法术。

而且，他异常的年轻，对于一个高阶法师来说他太年轻，甚至可以说，他就是个比他们大不了多少岁的少年。

最让赫敏引起怀疑的是有天傍晚，她偷听到邓布利多叫Remlin午夜到树林里。

好奇心爆棚的她当然在半夜偷偷出来，跑进树林。  
然后，她见到了一生都难以忘怀的场面。

几条拴着铁链的巨龙，喘着粗气，毫不听魔法师们的指令，铁链声越晃越响，声音再大点就全校都要醒了。就在这一刻，赫敏突然感到有东西鼓在耳膜间，难受得要命，眼前的铁链仍在晃动，巨龙在嚎叫，一切却毫无声响。看向树林另一头，Remlin教授走近，表情严肃，手掌在空中一收，一切恢复如常，树叶声随风响动，巨龙们全都停下动作，看着Remlin。  
Remlin低吼着开始说着赫敏听不懂的话语，她只知道那是龙语，古老而带有强大魔力，只有御龙士才会，她以为御龙士早已不存在于世间。

巨龙纷纷屈膝，跪在草地上，头颅低下。  
Remlin在它们其中一条巨龙面前停下了脚步。  
“拉瑞亚”  
“法师”  
“要不是我欠邓布利多人情，我是绝对不会出来见你们的。”  
“基哈拉要我们代他向你问好。”  
Remlin侧头，轻笑一声，没说话。  
“三强争霸赛今年在霍格沃兹举行，你们不要给我惹麻烦，我不想出手。”  
“御龙士本就该…”  
“我说了，我不要。”  
“基…”  
“在他回来之前，我都不要见到它！” Remlin冲着巨龙大吼。

几只巨龙低着头，喉头呜咽。  
Remlin闭上眼，叹口气“抱歉，失礼了。”  
邓布利多走上前，拍着Remlin的肩膀。

躲在树后面的赫敏，一时千头万绪，脑袋里串起点点线索。

这是一个天大的秘密，必须谨慎行事。  
赫敏废寝忘食的在图书馆里收集任何关于那个人的资料。  
可，Remlin，可，可他，脑袋里有太多的疑问，还是一探究竟最直接。

她偷溜进Remlin的办公室。  
Remlin的房间堆砌着各种古老的咒语书，在一帘薄纱后的柜子上摆着好多个冥想盆。  
她瞥进其中一个，Remlin在和一个一身戎裝阳光帅气的金发少年说话，两人笑着笑着，金发男子一手揽上他的肩膀，戴着皮手套的手掌拍在他胸前。

下一刻，身后传来刻意的咳嗽声。  
赫敏深吸一口气，转过身，看到Remlin教授站在角落处，笑着看着她。  
“所以，你就是梅林（Merlin）。”  
“还不够显而易见嘛。”  
“没想到梅林的袜子的主人，蛮年轻帅气的。”赫敏有点脸红的看着别处说。  
梅林楞了一下，大笑出声“真的很久很久没听见有人这么说我了。”  
“你的模样和以前没有多大变化，取的假名真是烂得要命。”  
“我可不能改变太多，得让他第一眼就能认出我。”梅林侧低过头，拳头搁在一个破旧的羊皮水壶上。

“保持永生不老需要耗费很多魔力。”这太让人好奇，赫敏有满脑子想问的问题。  
“如果我足够强大，拥有足够多的时间，这并不是难事。”梅林狡黠一笑。  
“不愧是最伟大的法师。世间每个人都知道你的传说故事，却不知道你的模样和存在。”  
“还是那句话，有足够多的时间，这并不是难事。”  
“都经过了一千五百年，你跟我说不是难事？”  
“噢？有这么长时间了吗？”梅林有点点惊愕，微微蹙眉。

看出梅林的警戒心有点松懈，赫敏慢慢走近梅林，说道“亚瑟很帅。”  
梅林挑眉“噢，天啊，还有姑娘惦记他。”  
赫敏走过去，拉着梅林的手臂坐在书柜前的台阶上。  
“他对你好吗？”  
梅林翻了个白眼“他老欺负我。”  
“你不是魔法师吗？”  
“不，我只是他的男仆。”  
“可…”  
“...以及魔法师。”梅林挤了挤眼。  
赫敏笑起来，露出小虎牙。

梅林看着她，宠溺的笑了笑。  
“Young Lady”梅林垂下眼帘。  
“你一定要这么做吗？”赫敏一脸不舍的表情。  
一个靠枕飞过来落在赫敏身后。  
赫敏的视线开始模糊，迷迷糊糊间瞥见梅林泛起金色的眼眸。  
“他是属于我的秘密。这是我唯一能见到他的方式。他只属于我。”

梅林站起身，身后的赫敏倒向靠枕，睡得正香。  
梅林花了很长很长的时间研究最小副作用的遗忘术，毕竟这么多年认出他的人还是有不少的，只是近年来用得比较少了。

他相信他的王子回归后，对于他的强大法力会笑得无比开心。

这一切都是为了亚瑟。

END 

PS：实在不知道Young Lady该怎么用中文表示，就直接写英文了。我一般不会写英文的。


End file.
